fear_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom Newman
Tom Newman is a main character and major protagonist of the 2007 natural horror/thriller film Prey. He is a hydroeletric engineer who seems to specialize in building dams. Background Not much is known about his past, other than that Newman married an unnamed woman, and had two children with her, Jessica and David. Eventually, he and his wife grew apart and they divorced, much to Jessica's outrage. Newman some time afterwards met his future second wife, Amy, on a plane to Chicago, them bonding and him asking her out. After they fell in love, Newman and Amy married, with David taking very well to her and Jessica growing resentful of her. Shortly afterwards, Newman was contacted to surpervise the building of a dam on a river in South Africa, deciding to take his family along with him. Prey Tom Newman made his debut in the film arriving in South Africa, along with his two children and new wife, Amy, telling her he was glad she waited until she got outside to throw up when she did, and lecturing his daugher, Jessica, the older of his children, about her insecurity about climbing into the car due to her wearing a skirt. Along the way, they saw many different animals. Once they reached the lodge they would be staying at, Newman and Amy enjoyed a nice swim in the pool, making out some. At supper later, he had his son, David, try some warthog, but Jessica refused, being a vegetarian. When she had a slight argument with Amy and left the table, Newman told her to let him talk with her, asking Jessica to cut him some slack and give Amy a chance, as things can never be as they were and Amy only wanted a chance, not to be a mother or best friend to Jessica. Later that night, as they are bedding down, he and Amy discussed coming to Africa and bringing them forcibly, to which Newman noted that she and Jessica had to get together sometime and that she would just have to get used to the fact they were married. When Amy responded that she was scarier than any animal around there, he seduced her, asking he could make it all better. The next morning, he saw her and the children off on a game drive after greeting the ranger guide, Brian, telling Amy he had to work while she played. At the dam sight, he supervised the construction as he'd been hired to, all through the day, returning to the lodge to find Amy, Jessica, and David not back yet, going back out into the lobby to be informed they were missing. Discussing the situation with one of the rangers, Newman was outraged at the notion that searching for his family would have to wait until morning, but the female ranger put him in touch with a local guide and hunter named Crawford, who she said may be able to help him. However, Crawford refused to help, saying he leads Big Five hunts, not search parties, and suggested he call the rangers. After his obvious reply, Newman was told by Crawford to wait until after the oncoming rainstorm. The next morning, being unable to come with the rangers in the helicopter, he went back in to the female ranger and asked where he can find Crawford. One of the rangers drove him out to Crawford's house, assuring him he was the best hunter in the region, but left him there after he got out. Greeting Crawford, Newman tried to convince him to help him, but Crawford slammed the door in his face. Angered, Newman barged in and was thrown out by Crawford, who reminded him of what he said the previous night. After failing to convince of the ease of the task, Newman revealed who he was and that he wopuld pay Crawford whatever he wanted if he would help him, to which Crawford finally agreed. Searching in his vehicle, Newman asked Crawford what they were looking for, being answered that any tracks would have been washed away by the rain. Noticing the ranger frequency on the radio, Newman was answered by Crawford they would drop in periodically and fill in the gaps in their route in order to ensure they find his family should the rangers fly over them. When they stopped later, Crawford told him he'd found lion scat which indicated it had eaten recently and far pretty far, away he said they pitch camp as nightfall was drawing near. By the fire, Newman mentioned something he'd read about lions in a magazine about how they rarely attack people do to fearing them more they do them, but Crawford denounced the claim, saying hungry lions would eat anything. The next morning, as they continued searching, Newman alerted Crawford when he saw vultures in the sky, them finding the partial remains of a human skeleton killed by lions. Asserting that that was not a good sign, the two searched for the rest of it, before continuing in the car. Stopping again after trailing some, Crawford informed him that the trail had gone cold and they would pitch camp and head west the next day. Newman argued this point, as the rangers were covering the west, but Crawford told him if he didn't listen he'd best come to terms with the fact they might not ever find his family, before telling him he was the zoo out there. To this, Newman responded that he would cover every inch of Africa, with or without Crawford's help, until he found his family. As he walked away, Crawford alerted him upon hearing Newman's family calling for help, and the two located them over the hill, Newman rushing down ahead of Crawford, who had sensed something was wrong. When he got close to the car, Newman found himself confronted by a lioness, with Crawford telling him to be still. When it charged him, Crawford told him to duck when she leaped and shot the lioness through the heart. However, a lion soon killed Crawford and, when he could get into the car because the door was stuck, Newman was forced under the car, telling Amy he was fine when she asked and, after hearing something inside, asked her what she was doing. Agreeing to go with the kids when she said so, they climbed up into a tree when she gave the word, and he rushed back after her just before the truck exploded, killing the lion. Saddened at first as he believed her dead, he beamed at Amy when she appeared beside the fire and was glad to see her and Jessica were now friendly, before they headed for Crawford's car to return to the lodge. Skills Newman is undoubtedly a very skilled hydroelectric engineer, enough that he was hired to come all the way to Africa to surpervise the building on a dam in South Africa, which appeared to be his specialty. He is apparently a wealthy man from his work, enough that he could afford to hire the services of Crawford at his own price. Personality Newman is a very loving father and husband, going all out to find his family after they were lost in the film. He takes his job very seriously, and is shown to be capable of making friends and getting along well with others with ease. Trivia As the film was inspired by and extremely loosely based on the story of the Tsavo man-eaters, Tom Newman's character is the same way based of John Henry Patterson. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Survivors Category:Alive